Mr Blue Sky
by Mable
Summary: An upset Amy runs into the woods and, after hearing someone singing, is cheered up by an unlikely person. One-shot


**Mable: Hey, I've been having some troubles getting the time to write… Not to mention the writer's block… I'm hoping this one-shot can help get me back on track. I don't own Sonic or 'Mr. Blue Sky' by the Electric Light Orchestra. Enjoy!**

**_Mr. Blue Sky_**

Amy straightened her dress, "There, I think that will do it. How do I look?" The small Rabbit beside her smiled, "You look very pretty Amy. I'm sure Mr. Sonic will think you are too." At this the pink furred girl smiled. Today she had made sure she was perfect; new dress, new shoes, everything new to impress Sonic. The last time Amy had got new clothes her blue hero had not noticed. Today she was sure it would be different because of the blue clothing that adorned her. She practically skipped out of Cream and Vanilla's house and headed towards Tails' Workshop to find Sonic.

The sun was bright, the sky was a beautiful blue, "Everything seems perfect today." This thought was mostly turned towards seeing Sonic though, not about the weather. As soon as Tails' Workshop came into view Amy ran as fast as possible, "Sonic!" She called as she bounded inside, "Sonic?" The Hedgehog was pacing back and forth while Tails worked on the X-Tornado, "What are you guys doing?" Sonic sighed, "Waiting for Tails to finish fixing the X-Tornado so we can go after Eggman." As soon as the words were done Tails' hand reached towards him, "Wrench." It was promptly handed to him.

This was ignored by Amy, "How about we go out while Tails is working? We could go to that little coffee shop that just opened. I heard it-" "Sorry Amy, not today. Tails is almost finished." This caused the girl to stop for a few seconds, "Oh…. Well then maybe after you come back we could go for a walk in the park?" This received another answer that was similar to the first, "I probably won't be back until after dark, I just can't." "We could take a night walk." Sonic threw his hands up in exasperation, "I don't have time to cater to your needs today Amy! I don't have time to do all these things you want, I have to go against Eggman whether you like it or not!"

The pink hedgehog flinched at Sonic's outburst before running outside. Tails sighed, "You were kind of rough Sonic…" Sonic sighed, "I know… I'm just a little stressed Tails, and you see her. She never takes 'no' for an answer." The younger Fox gave the hedgehog a strict 'you know you did the wrong thing' look, "Okay, okay. I'll go find her and apologize." He started to run out, "Wait!" he turned back, "What's up Tails?" "Could you had me the screwdriver before you go?" The hedgehog nodded and completed the task before leaving.

At this time Amy had already ran quiet some ways away and found herself in a small group of trees by a stream. Slowly she lowered herself to her knees and let a few tears fall, "I shouldn't have kept pressing him." Amy whispered, "He probably hates me now… Good job Amy, you lost your chance at love." Her eyes closed and she tried to stop the flowing of tears. This is when Amy heard the voice from a little ways away, _"Sun is shining in the sky, there ain't a cloud in sight." _The hedgehog stood and walked closer towards the voice, "Is that…"

"It's stopped raining, everybody's in a play, and don't you know it's a beautiful new day. Hey, hey." Amy finally was there; she looked up and saw the singer sitting in the tree, "Bokkun? What is he doing here?" The small messenger was oblivious to Amy being there and continued singing, _"__Hey you with the pretty face, welcome to the human race. A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waiting and today is the day we've waited for."_ Gently he flew down and landed on the ground smiling, walking slowly through the trees, _"Hey there mister blue, we're so pleased to be with you. Look around_-Ah!" This way when he saw Amy and jumped back a foot.

"Were you spying on me?!" Bokkun demanded, obviously still getting over the shock. Amy just smiled, "I didn't know you sung." A light red tinge went over his cheeks, "Umm… I-I don't do it a lot. It's just a beautiful day so I decided to. The sky is pretty, the trees are pretty, the flowers are pretty, and everything fits together like a puzzle!" The pink hedgehog looked up, "Yeah… It is really nice." "Have you been crying?" Her eyes jumped down, "How did you know?" Bokkun stepped closer, "Your eyes are red."

Amy nodded, "I was upsetting Sonic and he got really mad at me. He probably hates me." Bokkun looked confused and shook his head, "Sonic doesn't hate you. He's probably upset because Dr. Eggman's been coming up with new robots, and I gave him… Maybe four exploding messages in the last week. I know it drives me insane when my messages explode for no reason, then I have to fly back, get another one, and hope it doesn't explode too." He made small gestures while explaining, "So don't worry."

"Amy?" Sonic's voice could be heard from some ways away. Bokkun smiled, "See, he's going to say sorry. I'll see you later Amy!" He started to fly off, "Look around see what you do…" "Everybody smiles at you." Amy smiled feeling better and went to find the blue Hedgehog, ready to face him.

**Mable: I know it was short but I'm still stuck in a writer's block. I hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
